La frace tonta de la semana
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: El siempre fue el chico de su vida, su angel de la guarda, era su mejor amigo y siempre lo seria


**La historia es mia y esta basada en la canion la frase tonta de la semana- la 5ª estacion, recomiendo escucharla :D**

**Los personajes son la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer (ya quisiera que fueran mios ¬¬)**

**La frase tonta de la semana**

El siempre fue el chico de su vida, y ella la de el, siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, ella era la luz de su vida y el su ángel guardián, se amaban con locura, demasiado para algunos, nunca lo suficiente para ellos, eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero siempre serian solo eso, amigos, hermanos de vida, era su mejor amigo y siempre lo seria

-Alice voy a casarme- esas simples 4 palabras daban vuelta en su cabeza y habían bastado para destruirla por completo, a ella, la chica capas de recorrer el país entero para encontrar una falda que combinara con sus zapatos nuevos, la chica que todos querían, la amiga que cualquiera desearía, esa chica había muerto con esas simples palabras que su mejor amigo le había dicho hace unos cuantos minutos.

Edward: Alice? Sigues ahí? –Ella lucho por reprimir el llanto-

Alice: Si aquí estoy, lo siento es que me impresione mucho- y no mentía-

Edward: Lo se, solo se lo pedí, fue un impulso y ella acepto-una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-

Alice: estas seguro Ed? –le pregunto alejándose un poco del teléfono para que no sintiera sus sollozos que ya eran imposibles de reprimir-

Edward: Claro que estoy seguro, la amo Ally, lo sabes, jamás ame a nadie como a Bella- Eso fue un golpe duro para Alice, su voz ya estaba temblando

Alice: Lo se – dijo aclarando un poco su voz- Ed, debo colgarte hablamos después

Edward: Estas bien? OK, te veo en un rato, te amo –Ella no pudo responder eso, para ella no significaba lo mismo que para el y simplemente corto-

Alice tiro su celular y se tumbo en la cama, no paraba de llorar, aun recordaba el día en que se dio cuanta que en realidad estaba enamorada de su amigo, ella había terminado con Jasper y Edward estuvo cada segundo con ella, no la dejo sola ni un minuto, pero ese dolor no era ni de cerca a lo que sentía ahora, esto era mucho mas fuerte y su ángel no podía consolarla

Edward había quedado preocupado por su amiga, la había llamado unas cuantas veces pero ella no contestaba, así que se decidió a ir a su casa, tomo las llaves de su auto y fue a verla

M. Alice: Cariño Como estas? –La madre de Alice lo abrazo-

Edward: Estoy muy bien Tía, y usted cada día mas hermosa

M. Alice: Vas a hacer que me sonroje-rieron- pasa hijo

Entraron y se sentaron en el sofá- no te había visto por aquí mi amor

Edward: Si, es que estuve arreglando unos asuntos ti, voy a casarme

M. Alice: mi niñito va a casarse, no lo puedo creer, felicidades –lo abrazo-

Edward: Gracias, tía la verdad es que estoy muy feliz

M. Alice: Me imagino, Bella es una muy buena niña, pero bueno no te distraigo mas, Alice esta arriba –Edward se levanto y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al dormitorio de su amiga, se detuvo un momento en la puerta para escuchar la música que venia de allí, conocía esa playlist, era su música depresiva, pero por que la escuchaba ahora? No toco, solo entro como hacia siempre

Edward: Ally? – Ella no lo miro, no necesitaba hacerlo conocía perfectamente esa voz-

Alice: Que pasa Ed? –Limpio sus lágrimas y respiro-

Edward: por que llorabas que ocurre? –se sentó en la cama-

Alice: solo me torturaba un rato, pensaba en Jas –mintió-

Edward: Lo extrañas?- Alice solo se encogió de hombros- bueno, que tal si te animas y nos vamos de compras, necesito ver mi traje y también tu, eres mi madrina – ella intento sonreír-

Alice: Ed, el hombre tiene padrino no madrina –el río-

Edward: lo se, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estés ahí conmigo – Alice medio sonrío- y bien, te animas o no?- ella se contuvo y acepto-

Alice: me cambio y vamos –el río y asintió-

Edward: te espero abajo –beso su mejilla y salio, el nunca se iba cuando tenia que cambiarse tampoco ella, por que lo hacia ahora? Y fue entonces cuando Alice comprendió que no solo perdía a su amor, si no que también a su mejor amigo

**"_No seré yo quien te despierte cada mañana, como un chiquillo pegando gritos frente a tu casa ya no estaré detrás de ti cuando te caigas pero no creo sinceramente que te haga falta"_**

Había llegado el día de la boda, aquel día que Ally tanto temía

Rosalie: Alice, no puedes irte, que dirá Edward se volverá loco lo sabes –ella intento sonreír-

Alice: es lo mejor que puedo hacer, como crees que voy a ir y verlo casarse Rose, soy fuerte pero no tanto- una lagrima corrió por su mejilla-

Rosalie: Por que no se lo dices, aun estas a tiempo –Alice bufo-

Alice: No arruinare su día Rose, además solo me voy por un tiempo, necesito pensar si? –Rose asintió y la abrazo-

Edward la había estado llamando pero ella no contestaba, comenzaba a preocuparse pero luego pensó que tal vez solo estaba arreglándose para su boda, Miro su reloj y estaba justo en la hora, llamo a su hermano y se fueron a la iglesia, una ves allí se reunieron con su cuñada Rosalie, pero Alice no aparecía, Edward desesperado fue a preguntar por ella.

Edward: Rose, donde –miro a todos lados- donde esta Alice? –Rosalie lo miro nerviosa-

Rosalie: Ella va a matarme Ed pero debo decírtelo – Edward se preocupo aun mas- ella se fue, Ed, se fue –La cara de Edward se desfiguro-

Edward: Por por que? –Tartamudeo-

Rosalie: Edward, ella te ama, como no te das cuenta- El reacciono-

Edward: Yo también la amo –Rose lo interrumpió-

Rosalie: Tu la amas, pero ella esta enamorada de ti –Edward reacciono de pronto, era cierto lo que había escuchado? Su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de el?, de pronto miles de recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, cada momento que habían pasado juntos, ella había estado en cada paso que el dio en su vida, Era Alice quien lo conocía mejor el mismo, ella lo había amado cuidado cada día de sus 24 años y el estaba apunto de casarse con alguien que conocía hace apenas 2 años, que no conocía sus detalles, aquellos detalles que Alice amaba y Bella ni siquiera sabia que existían y de pronto todo encajo en su cabeza y también en su corazón

Edward: Donde fue? – Rose lo miro apenada-

Rosalie: no lo dijo Ed, ella solo dijo que necesitaba pensar- y mágicamente una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de Edward

Edward: Emmet- le hablo a su hermano- cancela esto, y explícale a Bella yo hablare con ella después, ahora debo ir por Alice

Emmet: Claro, suerte hermano- lo abrazo y le dio las llaves de su auto. Edward se fue, el sabia perfectamente donde estaba Alice, otra razón para ir por ella, si se tratase de Bella no tendría ni la menor idea de donde empezar a buscarla

_**" Y se que vas a estar mejor cuando me valla y se que todo va a seguir como si nada, yo seguiré perdida entre aviones entre canciones y carreteras y en la distancia no seré mas tu parte incompleta"**_

Edward estaciono frente a la casa pero seguro de que Ally no estaba ahí camino hacia la playa y la vio allí sentada en la arena mirando el mar.

Alice sollozaba en silencio, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, lo había perdido para siempre y de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba su lado y la abrazo, sabia muy bien quien era pero tuvo que mirarlo para comprobar que no estaba loca, el sonrío.

Edward: No me case, perdón por hacerte eso, debí darme cuenta antes lo lamento, Yo también te amo Ally, y no solo como mi mejor amiga, estoy enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve –ella lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero esta ves de felicidad y lo beso-

Ya no volverían a sufrir, tenían a su complemento perfecto, su media naranja… _**para siempre**_

_**Que tal? criticas, felicitaciones, abucheos lo que sea hagamenlo saber si ? :D**_


End file.
